


Please notice

by Ariana_4812



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_4812/pseuds/Ariana_4812
Summary: Please notice by Christian Akridge





	Please notice

_And baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?_

_And when you're awake, do you think of me?_

_I need to know, how do you feel?_

Dean let go of their hug and stared down at him. "Cas, I..." he spoke softly as he trailed off putting a hand over his face.

Cas tilted his head and stared back at him patiently waiting until he continued.

Dean sighed. "We need to talk," he continued indecisively. "We should talk."

Cas nodded and replied, "Go ahead."

Dean fidgeted slightly and spoke, "I don't know what your thinking. I hardly even know what I'm thinking."

Cas smiled. "Well I could listen in, but I think this is one you should figure out on your own," he replied honestly.

Dean chuckled and nodded trying to get ahold of the right words. "Sam's come to count on you as a brother and, for a while, I did to. I don't know if that's because I was trying to pretend like what I actually felt wasn't there or because I just didn't realize it, but...you're much more than that to me," he explained.

_Cause baby when I sleep, I dream of you_

_And when I'm awake, that's all I do_

_Think about every detail you have_

Cas smiled. "I've been around for a long time Dean, and no one has meant as much to me as you, if that's what you're trying to say," he replied, encouraging Dean to share more.

Dean nodded and thought for a moment. "Cas, Sam will always be the most important thing to me. I raised the kid and it's my job to take care of him...But when I'm around you, it scares the shit out of me how much I'm willing to risk to keep you safe."

_Do you notice when I get mad, I clench my jaw?_

_Do you notice when I get sad, I tend to fall?_

_Look at my words I say to you_

"I know that Dean. I've risked everything for you time and time again and I'd readily do it again," he answered unable to think of something more meaningful to say.

Dean didn't need anything more though. He smiled and replied, "I know you would, Cas. You've given me everything, you've saved me when I couldn't bear to carry on."

_Cause I notice when you get mad you close your eyes_

_And I notice when you are sad you let out sighs_

_I need to know are those sighs ever over me?_

Cas began to speak but Dean held up his hand. Cas nodded and looked at him intently.

"I just always felt like I was the burden on your shoulders," Dean said softly.

Cas's face twisted up in confusion as he tilted his head and looked at him. "Dean, you could never be a burden to me. I care about you so much," he replied, refusing to let Dean think that he was anything less than perfect to him. "You're the one who saved me. Who gave me a reason to live, rather than just exist. You taught me what it meant to be human and to be alive."

_Do you know how in love with you I am?_

_Do you see how in love with you I am?_

Dean pulled him in tightly again, finally hearing the words he so desperately needed. He buried his head into Cas's chest and whispered, "I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts not telling you everyday of my life. I don't wanna do it anymore."

Cas smiled softly against his neck and murmured back, "Don't. I've wanted to hear you say it every single day since we've met."

_Every thing that you do, it makes my heart stop_

_Oh, it stops_

Dean pulled back and leaned closer placing a gentle, barely there kiss against Cas's lips.

The angel closed his eyes and tentatively leaned forward, pushing their lips together more firmly.

Dean tilted his head up and moved his lips to kiss him deeper.

Cas followed his lead, not knowing what he was doing, only knowing that it felt good.

Dean finally pulled away taking a deep and well-needed breath, as he began to feel lightheaded.

_And baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?_

"You keep me sane, Cas. I need you to be with me," Dean sobered.

Cas nodded and replied, "Of course. I want that too Dean."


End file.
